megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Io Nitta
Io Nitta is a character from Devil Survivor 2, and a schoolmate of the protagonist. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 - Show Your Free Will *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation '' Design Io is young women with short light brown hair and brown eyes. She wear standard school uniform with blue and white ribbon bow tie, black mini skirt. Personality Io is a polite, conserved girl often unsure of herself at times. She is noted to also have a penchant for books. Until the last two days of the game, she constantly apologizes and compromises, agreeing with others and never expressing her own views. As the story goes on, it is heavily implied that Io is romantically interested in the Protagonist. She however has a strange confidence about confessing her feelings on the matter though. On one hand, she is not afraid to tell the Protagonist that she is able to go on because he is there for her. On the other hand, she blushes at the end of her Fate 5 event while trying to ask something of him "after everything is over", but trails off and quickly dismisses the matter. Profile Devil Survivor 2 A third-year student in the protagonist's and Daichi's school. She is in the same grade as them, but she's in Class C while protagonist and Daichi are in Class A. She is beautiful, smart, and much admired by other students, but she tends to lack confidence and has trouble asserting herself. She meets the protagonist and Daichi on her way home from a mock exam, in the subway station. After asking them a few questions regarding the exam, she received an E-Mail from Nicaea along with the other two and got caught in a subway incident. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy She helped to defeat Dubhe in Shinbashi, and Yamato recognized her ability. She decided to stay with JP's. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil After defeating Merak in Osaka, she learned of her parents' deaths and had become depressed. She cheers up when the protagonist comforts her. 6th Day Friday's Partings Io reluctantly agrees to become the avatar of Lugh to unseal the Dragon Stream in order to help defeat Mizar. Not too long after, it is revealed that she is at risk of death as another death clip is sent out portraying her lying on her back at the site of the ritual. She is stricken with fear and the protagonist has the choice of comforting her before the ritual. If the protagonist has a Fate 3 (with a high number of points) or a Fate 4 prior to this and has comforted her successfully, she survives the ritual. If the protagonist does not fulfill the aforementioned requirements or simply does not choose to comfort her at all, then she suffers a gruesome fate. After she has successfully summoned Lugh and released his power, she convulses violently on the ground with energy pouring out of her until she finally bursts with a startling, unpleasant sound. A pool of blood forms under her. The cast mourns her death. 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence If she is still alive and the player is on a route that opposes her, she appears alongside Daichi. She acts suspiciously. After the player has defeated any foe, or, has attacked her, she summons the power of Lugh again but has full control over his powers. She assumes a Deity form and floats above with a lightening bolt in her hand. She has a unique skill, Areadbhar which deals heavy almighty damage to one enemy after she syncs with Lugh. Once defeated, she quickly retreats while calling the protagonist's name in despair. When and if the protagonist decides to convince her to to join his faction, she is rather reluctant but decides to join in the end simply because she has an attachment to the protagonist. Last Day Sunday's Fruition If Io is still alive, in Daichi's restoration ending, she comments on how it's only been a week since the player and her met. She thanks the protagonist, saying that everybody owes everything to the player and says that she will never forget him. Upon returning to the restored world, she finally gets the courage to ask the protagonist to hang out with her. She captivates his attention to the point that the two don't notice Daichi is still with them. In all the other endings, she will help the protagonist in creating his ideal world as long as she has been persuaded to join his faction. Fate System At Fate 1 she gains resistance to Electricity, at Fate 3 she unlocks Megami Hathor (Lv. 31), and at Fate 5 Fairy Titania (Lv. 58). Io's Fate System events focus on her hesitation to speak her own mind. The first few events of her Fate route involve Io getting over her parents' death from the beginning of the 3rd Day, and assisting Io with understanding where the demons come from when they are summoned by the Summoning App. Later on, Io is seen attempting to mediate an argument between Hinako and Airi over the usefulness of what she is studying, but both sides eventually call Io out on simply agreeing with the person who spoke last. Io eventually admits to the protagonist that she would rather keep her opinion to herself rather than speak her mind and risk offending others. After Lugh's summoning and the formation of the Dragon Stream, Io is seen attempting to talk a boy out of suicide. She is hesitant at first, but when the protagonist reminds her of how she had the confidence to become Lugh's medium, Io successfully convinces the boy not to commit suicide, and realizes that there is nothing wrong with being "pushy". Stats Io's stats excel in Strength and Magic, making her powerful offensively, be it at physical or magic attacks. Between the two offense stats, she has an emphasis on Magic. However, her low Vitality and Agility makes her quite fragile and slow. This makes her a strong candidate for use with a demon that allows long-range attacks, where her difficulty getting Extra Turns and her relative frailty become non-issues. ''Day 1'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Settling Up'', as an Enemy At the beginning of the battle, Io's stats are as follows: After certain events, Io will then assume this form: It should be noted that even if Io is defeated before she summons Lugh, this will still activate her Deity form. This, as a result, will simply fully revive Io and her demons, and the battle will progress as if nothing else has happened. ''Shadow Io'', as an Enemy Shadow Io is fought solo, being on a team of her own. Gallery Io_Nitta_Ingame_Portraits.jpg Deity Io Enemy Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Deity Io as an enemy on Day 7. Io Manga.png|Io Nitta as she appears in the Devil Survivor 2 - Show your Free Will -'' Manga Adaptation Io Nitta from Devil Survivor 2 the Animation.jpg|Io Nitta from ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Trivia *In the game, she is never actually shown wearing the hoodie that appears in her artwork. *On Day 4, when Io is searching for something, the player may suggest that she might be looking for "Shonen Chump", a manga magazine. The name is a reference to the real life manga magazine, Shounen Jump. *Io's fate unlocks two demons based on her kind and caring nature. *Io's use of a cardboard box (Operation Box) to save Daichi is a blatant reference to the Metal Gear Solid series. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses